


Back to the Start

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable homos, Aged-Up Character(s), Family Reunion, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Sugawara Koushi has seen his parents; he's been too ashamed to look them in the eye. Daichi encourages him to reconnect, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to my other Daisuga fic, Coming Home. It takes place after that story's epilogue. While reading that story first would fill in gaps of information in this story, it is not necessary to read this story as a standalone. However, this may be spoilery to Coming Home.
> 
> This story is in response to this Tumblr meme (http://karasuno-volleygays.tumblr.com/post/113206856721), for the prompt: 18, things you said when you were scared — daisuga

“Daichi, I don’t know if I can do this.”

Suga bit his lip as he stared at the nameplate in front of his parents’ home. It had been ten years since he had seen his parents face to face. Ten years since everything had gone wrong in college and his life changed forever. They didn’t even know about . . .

“You’re doing it again, Suga. You’re overanalyzing.” Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand and linked their arms together. “You’ve called them off and on, so it isn’t like you haven’t made contact. They’ll be happy to see you, know you’re okay for themselves.”

Shaking his head, Suga sighed. “You don’t understand. They don’t even know I’m — that we’re . . . you know. I know my father thinks it’s unnatural. I can deal with them rejecting me, but they’ve always liked you.”

Daichi stepped in front of Suga and grasped his upper arms. “Suga, are you happy with me and my son?”

Raising a brow, Suga replied, “Of course.”

“Do you want to be yourself and be the person you want to be again?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you need to go in there and give them the chance to show that they love you for who you are, and not what they want you to be.”

Suga’s chest filled with warmth at Daichi’s words. “Let’s go.” With more nerve than he had ever thought he’d have, Suga knocked on the door to his parents’ house.

Suga’s mother, Kou, opened the door and smiled broadly. “Koushi, it’s really good to see you.” She extended her arms to her son, and Suga stepped into them gladly.

Tears prickled in his eyes as he wondered how many of the creases around her eyes and mouth he had caused because of his absence over the past decade. “I’m sorry, Mom,” he wheezed into her ash-blonde hair. “I should have done this sooner.”

Finally, Kou let her iron grip on Suga slip, and she turned to Daichi. Daichi bowed low and said, “Sorry for the intrusion, Sugawara-san.”

Kou grinned and slapped Daichi on the shoulder. “Don’t be silly, Dai-chan! You brought my Koushi home to me.”

Daichi rose from his bown, his face reddened. “It was my honor, Sugawara-san. Getting Koushi back into his life is one of my very highest priorities.”

Suga couldn’t help but sigh in relief at this first hurdle being cleared. It certainly wasn’t the obstacle he had been dreading the most, though. “Is Dad home?”

Kou glanced down at her shoes before giving Suga a sad look. “No, he’s not. He didn’t . . . he doesn’t want to see you.”

Suga’s shoulders shrank, and as Daichi wrapped a reassuring arm around his waist, Suga sagged into him. He could feel Daichi’s muscles tense against him. “Is it because of me?”

“It’s a lot of things, Dai-chan. And most of them are his problems, not Koushi’s.” Kou squared her jaw and gestured towards the house. “But let’s not mind that. Come inside.”

Soon, Suga and Daichi were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on one side of the kotatsu, facing Kou, who was pouring tea for all of them. Suga knew he should start, as it was his story to tell, so he took a long drag of the too-hot tea and heaved a heavy breath.

“I guess I should tell you where I’ve been the past ten years, then. It started when . . .”

So Suga told her everything, leaving nothing out — not his failed romance, how he had allowed himself to be taken advantage of, how he almost died, or how he managed to get himself kicked out of college. He rounded out the lengthy dialogue by explaining how he and Daichi had renewed their relationship.

“And now, we’re together long-term.” Suga flexed his hands, which had been strangling the circulation from Daichi’s, and shot his boyfriend an apologetic look. “He’s good for me, Mom, and he loves me.”

Kou considered both Suga and Daichi closely. “So, you two were _together_ before you went to college?”

“No, Sugawara-san,” Daichi answered. “Neither of us knew how the other felt, and we missed our opportunity.”

Suga felt himself withering at his mother’s contemplative expression. He didn’t expect to hear her burst into giggles. “I always thought you two were a thing and were just trying to keep it to yourselves. You were both so obvious.”

Daichi looked at Suga, eyes wide, before they both joined Kou’s laughter. “Yeah, we were pretty clueless,” Daichi confessed. “We worked it out, though. It’s just a relief that it’s not a problem for you, even if . . .”

Kou shook her head. “I don’t want you boys to worry about Denji. When I say he isn’t here, what I mean to say is that he won’t be coming back. We’re getting a divorce.”

“ _Mom_!” Suga cried, burying his face in Daichi’s shoulder. “I can’t let you end your marriage because of me.”

Reaching across the table, Kou put her hands on both of Suga’s cheeks and forced him to face her. “I am leaving your father because he is not worthy to be my husband. Anyone who turns away my son is beneath my contempt, and certainly isn’t allowed in my home. This is my family’s house, and I won’t have bigots living in it. Not while I’m still alive.”

Suga felt a rush of affection for his mother. “I . . . I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, you can start by having your lovely companion here refer to me as Mizuno-san, instead. Better yet, Okaa-san would also be acceptable.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. “Yes, ma’am.”

Kou nodded. “Now, about that little boy of yours, Dai-chan, I demand pictures.”

Grinning ear to ear, Suga plucked Daichi’s wallet from his jacket pocket and flipped out the insert full of pictures. Except one picture of Suga and one of the three of them, all the rest were of Daichi’s son, Hiroshi.

After agreeing, under threat of possible dismemberment, for their entire little makeshift family to come and visit, Kou wandered off to the kitchen to prepare some food, leaving Suga and Daichi reeling under the utter weight of this new information.

“I’m sorry about your dad, Suga,” Daichi said, covering Suga’s hand with his own.

Suga exhaled heavily. “It is what it is. He doesn’t want me for me, and there’s nothing I can do about it. My mother loves me, she loves you, and she accepts us. It’s more than I could ask for, really.” He gave Daichi a wan smile. “She’s making shoyu ramen, by the way. She remembered.”

Daichi guffawed. “You know, if you put an obscene amount of hot sauce in it like last time, I won’t kiss you until you brush your teeth.”

Suga smirked. “We can’t have that, now can we?” With a throaty chuckle, he brushed his lips against Daichi’s.

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
